Goodnight
by PeaceLoveHippiness
Summary: OC use when a Pureblood needs a little extra boost he goes to the one person he hopes can help him out. ONE SHOT


**_Wasn't he just beautiful? Wasn't he just perfect?_**

"Isn't he just hideous? It's he the most pompous thing you've ever seen?" Bedelia cut in and Briony gaped at her for a second before catching herself and nodding, "He makes me want to hurl."

"Agree; Slytherin bigots." Briony grumbled, "I'm glad I'm a Muggleborn or I could have been one of them."

"I'm glad my dad is a Weasley or I could have been one of them." Bedelia pulled a face as she considered something, "Could you see me in that horrible silver? I'd look atrocious; gold works with complexion doesn't it, Briony." It wasn't a question; it was a statement so Briony shrugged knowing she couldn't argue with her.

"Sometimes you're as vain as a Slytherin." Briony pointed out and Bedelia gawked at her before rolling her eyes.

"And sometimes you're as dense as a Hufflepuff, Briony Hayes." She snipped and turned away from Briony. Briony gave up a long time ago on her; Bedelia may be her best friend but sometimes she was such a girl. Briony couldn't blame her when her closest aunt was Fleur and her closest cousin was Victoire but it was a little much to swallow sometimes. She was born with the prettiest auburn hair and the deepest blue eyes. Her hair curled perfectly and she had those bangs that sat on her brow line and draped slightly over her glasses. She wasn't gorgeous but she was Bedelia.

In their first year; Victoire's seventh year, Victoire made an offhanded comment about how Rose's look; who greatly resembled Bedelia, was atrocious. After that Bedelia chopped her hair short and grew out her bangs, she colored her hair as blonde as Malfoy's and put brown contacts in making her look more like Victoire. Just last year Bedelia colored her; now long, hair dark brown and got a deep spray tan. It hurt Briony to see her like that but it was what it was.

Briony on the other hand is a short girl; she had deep brown eyes and her hair color was a deep, velvet red. It fell straight to her shoulders and clashed perfectly with her pale skin. Briony never thought of herself as beautiful but she was well off.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood and…what do you call that thing."

"I don't know Scorp but I call it a Boggart because it frightens me." Scorpius Malfoy and his tag-a-long Larkin Zabini laughed and Briony's face turned the shade of her hair as Bedelia reached for her wand.

"Don't do it Bede." Briony demanded and Bedelia released it and turned the other cheek scooping up her books to leave Potions.

"Oh is that who you are; damn you get uglier every time I see you." Zabini laughed and Briony looked away from Bedelia who dropped her books and swiped out her wand. Behind them Briony heard Albus and Rose do the same thing and back up their cousin.

"Bede, don't let them get to you." Briony sighed tugging her sleeve away.

"Next time; I just want to hex them." Bedelia demanded but Briony didn't let up on her sleeve as Briony glanced up at the two boys. Scorpius Malfoy was like every other Malfoy; a little on the smaller side with beady, gray eyes and white, blonde hair. His skin looked gray from the lack of color and he had a constant sneer on his mouth.

Larkin Zabini was a little more complicated. See Briony has had a crush on Larkin since their second year; that's been five years of false sniping and forced insults for Bedelia's humor; who didn't know about her small infatuation. He was a lot taller than everyone else; because he was the oldest seventh year, and his skin was more tan then Bedelia's but his was real from his Italian background. He had chocolate brown hair that fell perfectly to the outline of his distinguished chin. In the Muggle world he would be a model. His eyes were just as deep as Briony but they were bigger and they seemed to see right into her…

"Briony what are you staring at?" Bede snapped and Briony blushed realizing she was staring at the two boys.

"What do you think I'm staring at? Dense and Denser come on." Briony said dragging Bedelia away as she shouted insults over her shoulder at the two of them.

"I don't see why I couldn't curse them." Bede grumbled and Briony huffed.

"Because you would do some serious damage; we all know you can out duel the two of them and they know that, too." That seemed to make Bedelia smile as she headed off to her next class and Briony went to the Black Lake to sit down.

"Well, well; Mudblood in the flesh." Briony turned to see Larkin smirking and she shook my head.

"I don't have time to be insulted right now Zabini; go away." Briony snapped laying out her potions homework and falling onto her stomach. Briony was horrible at potions; everyone said it was because all Gryffindors were ghastly at it but she barely passed last year. Briony was at the top of every other class but potions. Briony had to sit down with Bedelia for twelve hours and force her to shove everything Bede knew into her head and Briony still got an _E_. Bedelia was always good at potions and she didn't even want to be there. Her future job as a clothes designer didn't require it but Briony; as an Auror, did.

"Already working on your homework? Swot." He laughed and Briony was forced to reconsider liking him.

"If you Slytherin's weren't so thick you wouldn't have to ask, you arse, now scat I'm busy; **_What is the fifth step of Cleverness Potion_**_?_" Briony read off her first question before growling and dropping her head into the grass. The first question and Briony was already lost; for the last five years she has had Larkin in her potions class and the past five years she hasn't been able to focus in class. Briony knew the reason but she refused to believe that she paid attention to that bastard and forgot to listen to Professor Slughorn…again!

"Stir clockwise; and I'm the thick one?" Briony looked up oddly at him and quickly scribbled it down.

"Yes; do you know the second one?" Briony asked hopefully and he shot her a look.

"I don't have time to help a Mudblood." He growled and Briony groaned.

"Fine, then leave so I can fail this homework in peace." Briony pleaded and when he didn't Briony shot him a look, "Look I'm a Mudblood why don't you go somewhere with fresher air." She snapped and he sat down next to her.

"The second one is Moaning-Worm grass." He said and Briony frowned.

"Are you giving me wrong answers to look stupid?" Briony demanded and he shook his head.

"I need your help." He admitted and Briony laughed sitting up.

"I see; what do you need? Me to write up your essay?"

"I need a tutor in…" The last word or two was block by his hand.

"In what?"

"Muggle Studies." He hissed and Briony gaped at him.

"You're in Muggle Studies? I don't believe it!" She screeched falling backwards holding her stomach.

"Shut up!" He riposted shoving her so she rolled on her face, "Please; if Scorpius ever found out-"

"Does anyone know?"

"Just the kids in my class and I'm paying them off to pretend I'm no there." He muttered and Briony sighed.

"So you need me to tell you what I know about muggle things?"

"I need you to tutor me; I need you to meet me in the library and help me through my homework. I'll help you in potions." He pleaded and Briony frowned.

"Why me? Why can't you find another Muggleborn to tutor your sorry arse?"

"Cause I know you won't tell anyone." He said and she shot him a glare.

"Why would you think something like that?" Briony demanded and he smiled.

"Because you have a heart." He said standing, "Tomorrow at five; in the library." He announced and Briony rolled her eyes at him.

"And when people ask why we're there together?" Briony demanded.

"We'll figure it out." He decided with a shrug, "But under no circumstances do we tell them I'm in Muggle Studies; got it?"

"Whatever." Briony murmured and he pointed at the next one.

"Five." Briony smiled and wrote it down before moving on. Uncomfortably he laid down next to her to read the questions over her shoulder, "That's-"

"Bezoar…right?"

"He wants to know the potion but a bezoar would stop the poison from spreading, nice job Briony." Briony turned to look up at him with a soft smile and he frown at her.

"You called me Briony." She pointed out turning back to her homework and he paused.

"Is that not your name?" He asked and Briony chuckled slightly.

"It is; I just didn't know…you knew." Briony admitted muttering the next one to herself, "We talked about this in class today; it was something about a moonstone…"

"A moon pebble." Larkin corrected and Briony huffed letting her head hit the ground again, "What do you do during class? Don't you listen at all?"

"Only if I'm not distracted." Briony admitted and he frowned.

"What could possibly be distracting in a dungeon?" Briony blushed slightly and looked down and Larkin raised an eyebrow, "I get it…" He said and Briony could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

"No you don't I don't like-"

"You like Albus Potter don't you!" Briony paused and started laughing madly.

"Me like Albus POTTER!" Tears pressed on the sides of her eyes and Briony rolled on her back, "He's like my brother! Merlin! Me and Albus; that's actually quite a horrifying thought." Briony admitted, "He tried to kiss me once; that did not fly well."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like him." Briony said looking up at the sky, "He was rather insulted and hasn't talked to me since."

"So that singles out Potter but there has to be someone; I'll find it out." Briony shook her head and rolled over to look at her homework.

"I'm so stupid." Briony grumbled and Larkin laughed.

"Hardly; look see this it's just an equation. If you think of it like math and numbers look does that make a little more sense?" He said writing a bunch of letters on a piece of paper and showing it to Briony.

"It's like Algebra but I don't get it in that form." Briony sighed, "It just makes my head hurt."

"Then don't look at it in that form look at the numbers."

"X equals twelve." Briony murmured and he nodded, "So what is twelve?"

"Moon pebbles; look." He pointed at a chart and counted off twelve and Briony shook her head.

"I still don't get it."

"Tonight at five I'll explain it better." He decided and stood walking away leaving Briony to stare blankly at the page.

* * *

><p>"I decided against the library." Larkin said hooking Briony's arm and spinning them to walk in the other direction.<p>

"Why, hey-" Briony inquired as Larkin shoved her behind a suit of armor as a set of Slytherin girls walked by.

"Hi Larkin." The girls chorused and Larkin ran his hand through his hair and shot them a wink.

"Hey Crystal…and you." Larkin stammered as the girls walked by with a giggle and a wave before sticking their heads together.

"Rude much." Briony snapped stepping out from behind the hunk of metal holding her elbow where it hit the wall, "Now I'm bleeding; look what you've done." Briony said rolling her eyes before shrugging.

"I'm sorry; does it hurt?"

"I'm bleeding…" Briony just cocked an eye brow and Larkin blushed.

"I mean…do we need to take you to the hospital wing?"

"I could tutor you there." Briony offered, "So why is the library a 'no'?" Briony said smiling up at him.

"Um…Scorpius just walked in there." He admitted.

"I got it; can't be seen with me." Briony said a little put out.

"Come on; I can't be seen with a Mudblood." Briony stopped walking and after about two steps Larkin realized she wasn't by his side. Slowly turning he frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"Tutor your own arse." Briony whispered starting back to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Larkin said grabbing her arm, turning in front of Briony to stop her from walking, "What is wrong?"

"You used the 'M' word! That might be all cool with you and your friends but that insults me! I'm proud of my mum and dad and if you think that's wrong you can go screw with someone else!" Briony said before looking up and brushing light tears from her eyes, "Move."

"I'm sorry I won't say it again-"

"Move." Briony said calmly pulling out her wand.

"Ok…" Larkin backed up with his hands up and Briony nodded walking down the hall, "But you need me." Briony paused and stared at him.

"Why is that?"

"Potions." He said and she rolled her eyes another silent tear falling down her face.

"I have **_friends_** that can help me." Briony said and he paused before reaching out and brushing away a free falling tear.

"That word really bothers you." He said thickly.

"Really? I have no buggering clue why!" Briony shouted and Larkin retracted back.

"I really didn't mean for it to be that bad. I mean you usually brush it off." He admitted.

"Well I'm done brushing it off so you can tell your little boy friend that I'm not going to hear it anymore got it?" Briony snapped wiping away another tear.

"Loud and clear." He whispered and Briony nodded.

"Good…um…bye." She said turning fast causing her hair to spin out and land over her shoulder.

"That was a pretty cool exit." Larkin called after her and Briony looked over her shoulder before smiling.

"I try." She whispered continuing away feeling his eyes on her the whole way.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy…Zabini." Bedelia knocked the two with her elbow as she past. Briony shot Malfoy a glare but produced a little smile for Larkin- she probably should get back to calling him Zabini if they weren't going to be friendly so- Zabini before continuing after Bedelia, "I hate those two; so much!"<p>

"Me too." Briony said with a nod. Suddenly her bag ripped open; it had been old so it didn't surprise Briony but it was quite a hassle.

"Let me help." Bedelia said rushing back but Briony waved her off.

"The ink is all over my clothes I'll have to go back and change; I'll be late for class. You hurry up." Bedelia nodded and took off to class. Briony shucked off her robes to reveal her small skirt and almost see through top now splattered with ink. As Briony bent down to grab her stuff Briony could feel her skirt ride up; lucky no one else was in the hallway. Unfortunately the next two people to pass her were none other than the infamous Slytherins. Correction there wasn't anyone in the hallway, before they got there.

"Shit that sucks." Briony could hear Larkin murmur as he walked past her. As he got to the bottom step he picked up a little tube of mascara and stopped.

"Just throw it over the edge and let's go." Malfoy demanded. Larkin met Briony's eye before dropping the tube over the edge and continued walking away. She sighed but accepted it; she hadn't expected anything to change. She wasn't helping him so it wasn't really a surprise he went back to being a bastard but there was something. A moment before he dropped it that he almost looked…sorry.

"Oh shit I forgot something." Briony heard Larkin's voice…uh…Zabini's voice called over up the steps. A hurry of footsteps, Briony almost expected to get kicked on his way past but the feet stopped in front of her.

"Need any help?" Briony glanced up at Zabini in such shock that everything she had already collected in her hands spilled from them, "Here let me." He said opening his bag and dropping things in. Briony was almost frozen as she watched him pick up **_her _**things and place them into **_his_** bag. It was almost unbelievable. It was so unbelievable that Briony wouldn't have trusted it unless she saw it with her own eyes.

"I guess I deserve to pick it all up by myself." Briony snapped out of it and blushed, quickly gathering things up.

"I'm sorry I'm just…a little shocked."

"A little?"

"I mean I-"

"I got you." Larkin said sweetly and Briony nodded smiling sweetly.

"If anyone saw us…"

"They're all in class." Larkin assured her and Briony nodded before sighing, "So…about yesterday."

"What about it?"

"I'm really sorry about that." He admitted handing her a piece of paper, "And you left this so I filled it out for you." It was Briony's potions homework. Briony practically squealed; she had gotten back to the common room before she realized it was gone. She couldn't explain where she was to Bedelia who then refused to let Briony use hers.

"You don't know how happy I am to see that; I could kiss you." Briony admitted before taking it and kissing it, "I can't imagine not getting the first homework assignment in."

"Here I was thinking I was getting a kiss and you gave it to the paper. I'm heartbroken." He said dramatically and Briony giggled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly and pulled back to see his face light up slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered and Larkin nodded, "So tonight? I'll tutor you." Briony offered and Larkin smiled before sighing.

"I wish I could but I have Quidditch tonight; I'm captain." Briony nodded.

"I know," He laughed and Briony realized what she had said, "I mean…"

"You keeping tabs on me?" He teased and Briony shoved him gently.

"You wish." Briony rolled her eyes, "Rose and Al are on the Quidditch team so we have to go to the games."

"By 'we' you mean?"

"Me and Bedelia…um Bedelia and I."

"Oh I thought…like you and a boy or something…" Larkin suggested standing and offering Briony a hand, "Let me help you."

"Thank you; as for me and a boy…I don't think any time in the near future that scenario will play out but I'll tell you if you are the next Patil if it does come true." Briony giggled taking his hand as he hauled her quickly to her feet. She stumbled forward in her heels and the whole length of her body was pressed up against him. Even in heels she was a good half a foot under him. To gather her balance she kicked up on of her feet and leaned even farther into him.

Her hand was still wrapped up in his and her other rest on his chest while he caught her around the waist. She turned beet red just as Bedelia turned to corner.

"Oh…" Briony leapt back in shock and quickly pulled her hand away from his, "You were taking a long time so…um Slughorn asked me to check up on you."

"Oh…thanks I just need to change." Briony murmured before handing Bedelia her homework, "Can you turn this in for me?"

"Sure." Bedelia said taking it, "What is going on-"

"Nothing." Briony murmured.

"Not a thing." Larkin said shaking his head, "Here…you." He said handing her his bag.

"Um…yeah." Briony snagged it roughly.

"Why are you taking his bag?"

"It has my stuff in it." Briony said before even thinking about how she'd explain it, "See he broke my bag so I demanded he give me his…to carry my stuff. Cause he broke my last one." Briony shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. She wasn't used to lying to people, especially her best friend.

"Oh…well I'll tell him about ten minutes."

"Five." Briony called after her. They waited in silence until Bedelia was way out of earshot before letting out a breath, "That could have gone worse."

"Yeah two more seconds she would have caught us snogging." Larkin said offhandedly and Briony looked up at him.

"What?"

"Oh come on don't tell me that you weren't thinking about it." Larkin said lightly and Briony shook her head furiously hoping the red in her cheeks could be taken as anger, "Really?"

"I don't like you, Larkin." Briony lied, "I have to go." Briony didn't even wait for him to explain as she bolted up the steps. She could hear him following her and Briony stopped and turned to glare at him.

"What?" She demanded.

"Really? You felt nothing along those lines? I mean I don't find you attractive-**_at all_** but that's all I could think about." He said bluntly and Briony frowned deeply.

"Why is it every time I try to be nice to you I seem to walk away crying?" Briony whispered reaching up to remove a tear sitting on her lashes, "Do you work hard to make me feel like shit or does it come naturally?" She snapped and Larkin stepped back.

"I mean…you're a very pretty girl but…I didn't mean for it to come off like that." Larkin pleaded.

"I need to get changed." Briony murmured turning slowly and started climbing the steps again. This time Larkin didn't follow her and she didn't want him to.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late; there was a little accident." Briony whispered entering the classroom. Walking over to Larkin she dropped his bag on the floor by his feet and started over to her seat.<p>

"Briony." He pleaded before he could catch himself.

"When did I ever give you permission to use my first name?" She snapped and he paused, "That's what I thought." She rolled her eyes taking her seat as she heard Malfoy interrogate Larkin behind her.

"Briony; Mr. Zabini because you two have come in late you two will have to work together." Briony didn't know what came over her but she growled slightly and she dropped her head onto her desk.

"Fine." She huffed as Larkin and Bedelia switched seats, "I'm lost." Briony admitted as he sat down and despite himself he started laughing like crazy.

"What is so funny Mr. Zabini?"

"Nothing." Larkin said clearing his throat, "Just...never mind."

"What I thought." Briony said poking him in the back of head as she stood to get the supplies.

"Know what I think?"

"You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny?" Briony called over her shoulder and Larkin frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Come on its English...You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny." Briony said slowly and Larkin crossed his arms.

"I beg to differ; I've been dressing myself for two years now." Briony covered her face as she started laughing and Larkin grinned.

"Oh my Merlin! Can you be normal?" She snapped gathering some items from the shelf.

"Why would you want to be normal? What good would that do; I'd be like you."

"Oy, there is nothing wrong with me." Briony hissed placing the ingredient down on the table.

"Really? Do you truly believe that?" Briony paused and Larkin winked at her. Smiling sweetly she blushed and slide a vial across the table to his hand.

"That the first one?"

"Actually yes." Larkin said in surprise tipping it into the cauldron.

"Really? Maybe I'm becoming incredibly lucky." Briony giggled picking up another vial, "Is this the next one?"

"No...That will blow up the room." Larkin said resting his hand on top of hers and gently lowered the vial back down to the table, "Why don't you take notes?"

"Notes are good." Briony said nodding and Larkin laughed, "Better then blowing up the room."

"Actually it would be an interesting experiment; how many points can the Gryffindors lose in one class?" Larkin grinned and Briony shoved him slightly.

"It would have been an honest mistake." Briony offered and Larkin smirked.

"A very funny, honest mistake." Larkin agreed just as someone rested a hand on Briony's shoulder.

"When did the two of you become **_friends_**?" Scorpius hissed out the last word and Briony glanced over at Larkin.

"Friends I'd rather die."

"I'd rather kill you." Briony snapped, "Him calling me an idiot is hardly a friendly conversation."

"Her hitting me is hardly a friendly gesture." Larkin snapped back and Briony turned back to her notes.

"Just go back to your potion Zabini." Briony snapped.

"Whatever Mudbl-..." Larkin hesitated and both Scorpius and Briony looked up at him.

"Just call her a Mudblood." Scorpius demanded and Larkin shrugged.

"You did it for me." He said turning away and Briony gazed dreamily at him before she could catch herself.

"Oh my Merlin; the Mudblood has fallen for you." Scorpius said loudly and Briony's head snapped up as Larkin threw a look over his shoulder.

"Like hell she has." Larkin laughed.

"I've never seen a girl look that happy a boy called her a Mudblood before in my life." Scorpius laughed and Briony sent him a firm glare.

"I've never seen a boy look so stupid before in my life." Scorpius looked up and noticed that Slughorn had once again fallen asleep. He took that advantage to shove Briony roughly right out of her seat.

"What the fuck?" Briony was shocked to hear Larkin snapped as he stood and helped Briony up.

"Its fine just a little scrape," Briony said looking at her elbow, "Seems like he reopened the cut." She said offhandedly and Larkin sighed.

"I didn't cause it this time." He protested and Briony sent him a look telling him 'Not right now'.

"What the bloody hell?" Scorpius demanded, "You're not meant to help the Mudblood up! You're not meant to be friends with the Mudblood."

"Stop calling her that!" Larkin demanded and everyone fell silent as the two best friends glared at one another.

"Stop calling her Mudblood?" Scorpius said strangely, "Why would I do that?"

"It's insulting; she doesn't deserve that."

"Since when do you give a SHITE?" Scorpius yelled and everyone backed away a little.

"Since now; now stop it." For the first time Briony realized she had one coward back into his chest and was slightly resting her head on his shoulder, and two, was still allowing Larkin to hold on to her arm.

"Larkin." Briony whispered, "Can I have my arm back?"

"Oh uh...yeah." He said letting go and Briony blushed, "How does he sleep through this?" Larkin said offhandedly looking at Slughorn.

"That's far from the point!" Scorpius snapped, "What is going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Briony protested.

"Not a thing."

"Like I buy that Briony." Bedelia snapped standing, "When I went to go check on her she was practically in his arms."

"I fell." Briony protested and Bedelia raised an eyebrow.

"Fell; I invented '**_Fell_**'." Bedelia snapped and Briony sat up a little straighter, "Why would you not tell me you were dating that?"

"I would if I was but I'm not dating him or anyone!" Briony snapped.

"You expect me to believe that? You were always despite enough to go after a Slytherin." Bedelia said and Briony flared, angrily.

"First if I was despite I'd be dating that sodding thing you call a cousin or I'd look like you, second there isn't anything wrong with Larkin we're just not involved like that, and third when did you become a bitch?" Briony snapped grabbing her new bag and storming out while throwing it over her shoulder. Larkin's hand snapped out and took hold of the bag causing that handle to snap too.

"Oh my…" Larkin said as Briony's magic quill hit the floor and squirted her in the eye and down her front, "I really didn't mean…"

"You just ruined my perfect exit and my new shirt...I should kill you." Briony said before laughing madly, "Merlin this is not my day."

"If it makes you feel any better that would have been an awesome exit." Larkin said and Bedelia stomped her foot.

"It didn't make me feel better." Briony giggled bending down to scoop up her stuff, "Luckily it's just to handle this time." Briony admitted and Larkin smirked.

"Yeah uh sorry about that..."

"About this no problem."

"No the last one." Larkin murmured and Briony frowned.

"You broke my bag?"

"Maybe a little...just a tad..." Larkin said holding his fingers apart an inch.

"A tad you broke my bag." Briony said punching him in the arm, "I liked that bag."

"Now you can like this one..." Larkin murmured and Briony rolled her eyes.

"You broke this one too." She pointed out and Larkin kicked at the ground.

"That wasn't intentional."

"How and why did you break last one?" Briony demanded picking up her now broken bag and Larkin smirked.

'"A simple severing charm, actually."

"And why?"

"Um..." Larkin seemed to be making up an answer on the spot so Briony punched him again, "That hurts."

"Good now answer me."

"Maybe another time." He grinned as the bell went off, "Bye." He said walking out causing Briony gape at the spot his was just occupying.

"He just...Larkin Zabini, you better answer me!" Briony shouted storming after him.

"Um...you have really bad service here try calling again." Larkin said over his shoulder and Briony huffed.

"We're not on phones Zabini!"

"Well...that makes this complicated doesn't it?" He said vanishing around the corner.

"Complicated my arse! I'll get you to tell me!"

* * *

><p>"And then I was thinking maybe a trick move; like have the seeker swoop in and..." Of course Scorpius and Larkin made up rather fast and Scorpius; not too happy with the situation, agreed to be 'pleasant'. Unfortunately, Briony and Bedelia weren't as lucky so the two weren't on speaking terms. Lately Briony has stuck with Lily Potter. Unfortunately, Lily was kind of crazy. She believed in all the mind-magic crap like Seeing and Divinations so she'd randomly say things that later would come true. So far Briony has been tripped three times; once down a flight of steps, and she has also lost all of her books. Not everything out of Lily's mouth was good.<p>

"I like that." Scorpius agreed as they turned the corner. Lily was currently reading Professor Slughorn's palm so Briony was sitting outside the classroom doing her potions homework...or trying to.

"Then I'd also like to see if we can get the team together to..." Larkin was so intent on Quidditch that he missed the fiery redhead on the ground and if she hadn't have recognized his voice he would have just passed her over. Pausing she lunged out and caught his ankle tightly with a small giggle as he frowned down at her.

"I need help."

"With tripping me?" He teased as Scorpius rolled his eyes, "What's up?"

"Potions." Briony whined and Larkin laughed before helping her up off her stomach.

"Come on." He said picking up her stuff.

"One I can't Lily will be looking for me and two I can't go into the Slytherin's common room." Briony protested and Larkin smirked.

"Not scared are you Hayes?" He teased lightly and Briony's lower lip stuck out.

"They'll tease me." She whispered.

"Not with me there, come on." He said offering Briony his hand, "I cross my heart nothing will happen."

"Don't think that I trust you but I really need help." Briony said curling her fingers in his and allowing him to drag her down the hallway.

"You can't take that into our common room." Scorpius protested.

"See!" Briony said and Larkin shot Scorpius a glare.

"Way to be pleasant." Scorpius shrugged and continued ahead, "One bastard hardly represents the whole Slytherin common room; don't worry." Scorpius politely held the door for them. Larkin placed her stuff on the couch and fell into the corner while Briony took the seat next to him. Laying out the homework she propped open the potion text book.

"This one." She said scooting closer to him. He read the question before flipping the page twice and demanding she read and find it out herself. Briony sat back and kicked off her shoes before propping her potions book on her knees and her feet on the edge of the couch so she was curled into a loose ball. Scorpius had taken the seat next to Briony and was quietly reading while Briony scanned the page.

"12?"

"No." Larkin sighed pointing at one page, "Read the page all the way through." Briony huffed and sat back once again reading the page as Larkin placed the page in front of her.

"Do them all and I'll check 'em, okay?"

"Sure thing." Briony said finishing them up to the best of her abilities. Handing them over to Larkin he slouched over and put an X through all the ones that were wrong; which was ten out of fifteen.

"I should just give it up I'll never understand." Briony sighed and Scorpius grinned.

"While it was nice of you to drop by say hi to your little brat friend for us-" Scorpius said dragging Briony to the door.

"Scorp." Larkin said and Scorpius sighed.

"If you wanted to make out with her why didn't you just say so?" Scorpius said and Larkin threw a pillow at him.

"Try not being a bastard; I'm just helping her."

"With her tongue position?" Scorpius ridiculed and Larkin rolled his eyes.

"Try not to be a whore for five seconds." Larkin demanded before glancing at a very red faced Briony.

"Maybe I should get going...before he opens his mouth again." Briony whispered and Larkin stood quickly.

"Don't listen to him," Larkin said taking her hand and leading her back to the couch, "he's just a prat."

"Correction she's just a prude; I bet she's never even thought of seeing a guy naked. Good luck Larkin."

"Scorpius, stop being an arse." Larkin snapped.

"I can't help it you brought the Mudblood here-" Suddenly Scorpius was thrown across the room and everyone who wasn't watching the scene unfold decided it might be time to watch.

"Watch your mouth." Larkin hissed.

"Or what? I get it; she's a little pretty but dude not worth it."

"I'm not dating her! I'm he friend." Larkin demanded and Scorpius sent him an infamous Malfoy sneer.

"Her friend; you don't treat her the way you treat me. You don't go around making sure your _friend _is done with her potions homework. You don't hold their hand. You don't do those things with your friends."

"So maybe I like her better than you; grow up. I'm just being nice."

"Nice? _Nice!_ She's not one of us; how could you be nice to a Mudblood."

"Watch it." Larkin demanded and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"You choose; me or her. Cause I won't be friends with any blood-traitor." Scorpius snapped and Larkin paused.

"You." Briony said standing up, "I refuse to ruin such a special friendship between you two."

"Wait-" Larkin pleaded looking at a very smug Scorpius.

"I'm sorry Larkin; you're a sweet boy but who were we kidding. You can't be friends with a Gryffindor. It just doesn't happen." Briony whispered getting up on her tipsiest toes and kissing him sweetly on the cheek, "But it was nice getting to know you."

"You don't have to...I mean Scorpius will get over it."

"I'm not taking the risk that he won't." Briony whispered before walking out the door. Larkin just stood there watching her leave before allowing he shoulders to slouch in. He calmly walked over to the center table before flipping it to everyone's shock.

"Larkin?"

"You were right; I did fancy her but it wasn't some little crush. She made me smile Scorp...and you took that away. I haven't been happy like that since who knows when." Larkin said surprisingly calmly for a man who just chucked a table.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix anything. Scorpius I can't get her back. You just took something away from me that I can't get back. You tell me when you can turn back time." Larkin said walking down the steps to his dorm allowing Scorpius to look down at his feet before muttered.

"Well shit."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you came around." Bedelia said as she combed out Briony's hair.<p>

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean dating a Slytherin."

"I wasn't dating anyone, Bede." Briony whispered, "He helped me with my homework and we talked."

"Ok but I'm glad you are no longer friends with that boy; I mean just look at you." It was true Briony was in tears because of the whole run in but Bedelia was doing well at comforting her.

"I know; I was stupid to think we'd be good friends. I couldn't even talk with him without people pointing. That pressure was just too much for him." Briony said as Bedelia tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Answer me honestly," Briony nodded and Bedelia sighed, "did you like him?"

"Yes." Briony whispered tugging on her hair, "I liked him very much." She sighed, "But that doesn't matter anymore I'll just have to put on my big girl pants and build a bridge to get over it."

"Best way to get over heartbreak is get another man." Bedelia stated and Briony looked at her strangely.

"Who said anything about heartbreak?"

"Oh darling; I wish I could lie to you, but it's written all over your face. You cared about him and everyone will know what happened the moment you step into that room." Briony sighed and looked down into the mirror she clutched in her hand. She would have looked perfect except for the blotchiness around her eyes. But then she looked again, it was almost morbid the way her eyes grew dull. Her face had paled and her mouth was twisted down into a frown.

"Another man you say?"

"Exactly. Todd Newman was talking about how good you looked yesterday."

"I guess he's good looking."

"You guess; Todd has been the best looking man in Gryffindor for the past five years." Briony sighed and nodded, "You really have it hard for Zabini; why was I never told about this infatuation?"

"You don't like him Bede; I wasn't about to tell you that I did." Briony said putting a nice headband in, "So do I just talk to him?"

"You need a shorter skirt for that." Bedelia said and Briony scoffed.

"I'm turning into a whore to show Larkin up." Briony explained.

"Fine; put this on your eyes. It'll hide the blotchiness." Briony did as she was told and stood up, "I'm ready."

"Smile."

"Smiling." Briony said putting on her best poker face and flouncing down the steps. Todd sat on the couch in such a manner that made Briony want to throw something at him. She hated how he acted so pompous but it was time to trick her fellow seventh year to fall for.

"Hey." Briony said draping her arms over his neck, "Bede said you wanted to see me." Briony said tapping his nose sweetly.

"Um...she did?"

"Well she said you were talking about me and assumed you had a question." Briony said running her hands through his rich black hair, "Um! Has anyone told you how wonderful your hair feels?"

"Tons of times but you can tell me all day baby doll."

"Good; I'd love to talk to you all day." Briony said, "Actually; I was wondering if you were open this Saturday. Hogsmeade will be so much more fun with you there."

"Really? Well then I can't tell a beautiful girl no." Briony giggle sweetly and pecked his cheek.

"Walk me to class?" Todd stood and took her hand as they walked off to class.

* * *

><p>"Hey Briony-" Briony was shocked to hear her name on the lips of Scorpius Malfoy, "Can I talk to you?"<p>

"I don't think so." Briony said stepping away from him almost afraid he'd curse her with Todd there.

"I didn't mean of him to choose and if he had to he wouldn't have picked me. Don't you get it; Larkin values your friendship." Scorpius murmured.

"As I value his but maybe it's better to go our separate ways. I mean I can only talk so many horrible comments because I waved at him."

"But maybe-"

"I'm on a date Malfoy; maybe we could talk about this another time." Briony said holding up Todd's hand laced in her.

"A date?"

"Yes despite what you think I am quite a pretty girl." Briony said shortly.

"I know." Scorpius paused, "You know who thinks you're really pretty?"

"Um...no."

"My friend; taken with you he is. So is this serious or can I tell him to keep going for it?"

"Malfoy." Briony said stoutly.

"I mean he's a great guy so maybe you should keep your options open."

"I don't even know what to say to you."

"Say you'll keep an open mind." Scorpius said briskly.

"I know what's going on here." Briony said heatedly.

"You do?" Scorpius whispered tentatively.

"Yes; you're hitting on me." Briony said hysterically.

"Am not!" Scorpius snapped.

"Yeah; then why do you care if I'm single?"

"My friend." He said coolly.

"Like I buy that; fat chance Malfoy. I don't date Slytherins." Briony said firmly before dragging Todd away.

"I'll be sure to tell Larkin that." Scorpius whispered grimly after her.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking about changing my hair back to blonde. What do you think?" Bedelia said during potions.<p>

"Sounds good." Briony lied as Professor Slughorn called her name, "Yes sir?"

"What is the fifth step of Cleverness Potion?" Briony paused.

"Fifth sir?" Briony asked and Slughorn nodded as some of the Slytherins in the back of the class room broke into rude snickers.

"Yes Ms. Hayes; fifth." Briony closed her eyes and paused before her eyes sprang open. Larkin had taught her this one.

"Stir clockwise." She said and everyone stopped the laughing.

"Correct; someone has been studying." Slughorn said and Briony blushed.

"How did you know that; I was worried I'd have to whisper it in your ear?" Bedelia said and Briony shrugged.

"Larkin taught me that."

"So he's not a half bad teacher." Bedelia said glancing over at him before freezing, "Don't look but he's looking at you." Despite Bedelia's warning Briony whipped her head around to lock eyes with Larkin. She gave him a sweet smile as and he returned it as-

"Hey beautiful." Todd said stepping between them and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Oh hey." Briony said glancing over his shoulder to see Larkin engaged in a conversation with Crystal Bradshaw. Briony huffed and turned to Bedelia.

"What is that?" Briony demanded and Bedelia sighed, "What Bede?"

"That got together about three weeks ago. It was right after you and Todd started dating." Bedelia replied sourly.

"Oh..."

"Still here." Todd said and Briony shot a glare at him.

"I'm totally not in the mood." She said heatedly before the bell sounded and Briony stormed out of the classroom demanding Bedelia come help with her hair.

* * *

><p>"Ugh have you seen Todd?" Briony asked the fifth person on her way down the steps and was greeted with another shrug and a shake of their head, "Have you seen Todd?"<p>

"Sorry no."

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" Briony asked another person who paused.

"Yeah he was with Bedelia outside. They were talking about Christmas vacation." Briony quickly thanked them and headed down the steps but she needn't get far. There on the bottom step was Todd lip locked with Bedelia. Briony couldn't even catch her breath. Her best friend was snogging her boyfriend. She may not like Todd but it still hurt. That little crevice in her heart seemed to collapse in around her lungs.

"I don't even know what to say."

"Bri?" Bedelia whispered.

"Don't Bri me." Briony snapped.

"I thought you didn't like him; he was just a rebound boy." Bedelia pleaded.

"He might have been but that gives you no right." Briony hissed.

"Bri I'm so sorry," No one noticed Larkin and Scorpius step out of The Great Hall, "I just thought it wouldn't matter."

"I've had my heartbroken once this year I don't need twice." Briony seethed.

"Zabini didn't know Bri; he didn't mean to make you hurt. I may not like him but I know Briony I know."

"He picked his little boyfriend over me." Briony whispered.

"He didn't pick Malfoy over you; you picked Malfoy over you." Bedelia said and Briony paused, "I'm a sucker for romance; and I saw the way he looked at you."

"Like I was a Mudblood."

"You are so much more; Briony." Bedelia whispered and Briony crossed her arms.

"I'm still mad at you." Bedelia laughed before walking up and kissed the air next to Briony's cheek.

"Okay; I can understand that." Bedelia said sweetly before tugging Briony up the steps, "Let's get some hot coco and we'll talk about it."

"Briony?" Larkin said suddenly speaking up. The voice was so shocking to Briony that she spun around so fast that she took out her own foot and fell right into his arms.

"Oops." Briony said blushing as he helped her gain her feet back.

"Hey; I was just wondering...if you were going to the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff game." Larkin said running his hand threw his hair.

"I wasn't planning on it." Briony admitted.

"You should; I would recommend green. You'd look pretty damn sexy in it." Briony blushed as Scorpius and Larkin chuckled.

"And support Slytherin I think not."

"Come on; then just wear a shirt that says '_I only support Slytherin because they have a cute Captain_'; for me?"

"That would be a lie." Briony said softly.

"Ouch Hayes," Larkin teased, "Please come."

"I'll think about it," Briony said softly, "Bye." She said waving at the retreating forms of Larkin and Scorpius.

"We are so going to that game." Bedelia squealed.

"Bede." Briony huffed.

"So how long do I have to make that shirt?" Bedelia squealed and Briony shot her a look.

"I refuse to wear a shirt like that."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm wearing a shirt like this." Briony huffed and Bedelia giggled.<p>

"I can't believe you're arguing with me about putting 'Hot' in for the word 'Cute'."

"Yes let's announce to the world that I..." Briony trailed off as the Slytherins glanced over at them, "fancy him." Briony said so Bedelia could only hear.

"Darling; announce it. It'll be better for you in the long run."

"That captain is mine." Crystal said stepping forward cocking her hips.

"I know." Briony said sweetly, "I'm just wearing what he asked me to."

"Asked you? Someone explain?"

"Chill Bradshaw; he just told Bri that she'd look adorable with a green shirt and asked her to come cheer for him. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Bedelia teased.

"Screw off Weasley."

"Come at me bro." Bedelia seethed just as Crystal put on a fake smile and waved over to the Slytherins who were just coming out. Larkin was hovering over to them and Crystal flashed the two Gryffindors an I-told-you-so look.

"You wore it." Larkin said and Briony jumped in shock.

"Yeah; you told me too." She blushed leaning forward and resting her elbows on the banister, "That's okay right?"

"Course; I was right. Green does suit you." Briony blushed; looked down at the green writing on the white shirt hoping that she had spelled everything right, and glanced over at Crystal before looking back at Larkin.

"As it does you." Briony said sweetly, "Good luck."

"Thanks." And with that he left without even addressing his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"You didn't see me?" Crystal hissed.<p>

"I wasn't really paying attention." Larkin lied and Crystal let out a shill squeal as she stomped her foot. After the Slytherins won they threw a huge party and the two Gryffindors were invited by Larkin, to the Slytherins' horror, and they quickly accepted. Well Bedelia did; Briony was just forced to follow.

"But you saw that no good Mudblood; and what was with that shirt!" Crystal demanded and Briony bit her lip from where she overheard their conversation. She knew she shouldn't be listening but it was kind of hard not to and she couldn't find Bedelia so she had to settle with any type of entertainment she could get her hands on.

"Don't call her that!"

"I know you like her and all but don't you get it? She doesn't like you back; you were just another person and she let you go. She didn't even fight for you and she's not fighting for you now. She had to be talked into coming to this party. I heard her little friend demand she come. She isn't interested." Briony was so shocked they he didn't deny it that she dropped the glass clutched in her hand. The pumpkin juice spilled down her white shirt and it quickly became see-through.

"Bloody hell." Briony cursed standing quickly as someone stuffed a towel in her face.

"How'd that one happen?" Larkin's voice smoothly floated into her ear as she took the cloth from him.

"Hands just fell asleep." Briony replied lamely, "Bugger; you can see right through it." Briony huffed before looking for Bedelia.

"Does this mean you have to go?"

"I can't stay like this." Briony said huffing that she couldn't find Bedelia in the crowd.

"Can't find your girlfriend?" Larkin asked and Briony shook her head, "Scorp vanished too; probably left in anger."

"Sorry about that; it's probably my fault." She admitted blushing.

"Here, you can borrow one of my jackets." Larkin said smiling softly, "Come on I have a few you can steal upstairs."

"Your jacket? Okay." Briony said following him up the steps. As he pushed open the door they were met with a sight that neither expected. Scorpius and Bedelia lip locked on Scorpius's bed. Briony screamed in shock and Bedelia shoved Scorpius off of her.

"I can explain."

"You...You..."

"Hypocrite?" Bedelia offered as Briony fumed.

"Exactly; hypocrite. I can't talk to Larkin but you can shove your tongue down his throat." Briony shouted and Bedelia sat up blushing.

"At least I'm honest about what I feel; you can't even admit you like him!"

"Honest you tell me three times a day you wish Malfoy here would jump off a bridge so you won't have to see his face." Briony shouted, "And I don't like him."

"Liar." Bedelia snapped and Briony flushed angrily, "And second you used to say all the same things about Zabini."

"Because he was an arse back then; no offense." Briony said rolling her eyes.

"What happened to your shirt?" Scorpius finally spoke up.

"I spilled my drink." Briony flushed as Larkin pulled out a jacket and shirt for her. Briony awkwardly blushed and held the clothes in her arms, "Where can I change."

"In here." They all just sat there until Briony gave Larkin and Scorpius a pointed look, "You want us to leave we can do that." Larkin laughed before tugging Scorpius out. Briony changed in silence as Bedelia kicked her feet as they dangled.

"Say something." Bedelia whispered.

"How long Bede; how long?"

"Only three days. I just...we got to yelling and then I screamed that I hated his pretty face and...Well it went from there." Bedelia admitted and Briony sighed.

"I don't want to be mad but...I don't what else to feel right now. Betrayed? Insulted? Lied to? Bede I just don't know."

"Bri; I love you so I'm going to be honest. You need Larkin like I have Scorpius. Just tell him it may end well."

"He has a girlfriend."

"He can get a new girlfriend." Bedelia whispered as Larkin knocked before walking back in, "I'll just be going. Bri, remember what I said." And with that she left the two; Briony on the end of Larkin's bed and Larkin hanging awkwardly in the doorway.

"Would you like to join the party?" Larkin asked and Briony shrugged, "You okay?"

"I feel betrayed; I can't believe she could lie to me like that. All those times she said horrible things about him she was really...at least now I know what she was talking about when I...well never mind."

"When you what?" Larkin asked sitting down next to her.

"It's nothing." Briony said before looking up into those big brown eyes.

"It can't be nothing; it's never nothing." He whispered and Briony blushed unable to pull her gaze from his mouth.

"It's nothing important." She said as he curled his hand in hers. She slowly felt herself leaning forward and allowing her eyes to flutter shut. It was a half a second until their lips met when the door flew open and the two jumped back.

"Crystal?" Larkin whispered and she crossed her arms as she shook with anger.

"I'm not even going to ask you what you were doing. It's over." Larkin paused before looking down and shrugging.

"As it should be." Crystal produced another shrill wail before storming away from the door leaving Briony to flush in embarrassment.

"I'll tell her it's my fault; I'm so sorry I never meant-" Larkin just chuckled at her and Briony stood, "I fail to see the humor I just lost you your girlfriend."

"I didn't like her anyway." Larkin said, "See I have a thing for red heads with big brown eyes that seem to grow when she's staring at me and they squint when she doesn't want to do work. I have a thing for this Gryffindor and I was hoping she could tell me if she felt the same way." Larkin whispered standing taking both of Briony's hands.

"Is that 'thing' a huge crush?" Briony whispered and Larkin shook his head.

"It's a little closer to love." He admitted and Briony's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Then she says she feels exactly the same way." Briony whispered as she rose up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. She lifted her hands and ran them threw his hair as he hugged her around the waist. As she pulled back and pepper kisses on her nose before allowing her room to breathe.

"Would she be interested in being my girlfriend?"

"I'd have to ask her but I think it's a yes." Briony chuckled hugging herself closer to his large frame.

"And would she like to stay here tonight?" Larkin asked and Briony looked at him with wide eyes, "After all this chasing her around I would love to hold her."

"I'd like that." Briony whispered nodding and Larkin laid her down in his bed before removing her shoes and taking up the space next to her.

"Good night." Larkin said holding her tightly against his body.

"It really is, isn't it? Goodnight; Larkin." Briony said as she allowed she eyes to flutter shut.


End file.
